


One two three kiss me

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Flamingo [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru wasn’t the sort of person to have crushes. He was the one people had crushes on.</p><p>However, against all odds and dignity and logic in this godforsaken word, Tooru had not only one crush, but currently three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One two three kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> And even more of this universe, cause I was sold and you will have to deal with more and more of this.

Oikawa Tooru wasn’t the sort of person to have crushes. He was the one people had crushes on.

However, against all odds and dignity and logic in this godforsaken world, Tooru had not only one crush, but currently three. It was too much for him to deal. Having a crush on Matsukawa and Hanamaki was completely dumb.Yes, they were the most amazing and stylish couple he knew, but first, they were his friends and they were a couple for like forever. It was stupid wanting them that way them, no matter how much their smiles made his heart flutter and how he longed to kiss them and hold hands with them and everything. That not to mention his crush on Iwaizumi - dumb Hajime and his muscles and his loyalty and overall everything. Everything was ridiculous and Tooru hated it. 

And still he came to Makki and Mattsun’s place to spend weekends every damn time he could. A lot of that was indeed because they were friends since like forever, and he was the one that lived further away from them, but then another tiny bitty reason made him feel guilty.

.

They were bored. 

It was raining cats and dogs and fucking elephants. Tooru had planned to do outdoorsy things, wanted to play volleyball and eat outside, but they were stuck watching movies and drinking soda. The worst part was that those bastards didn’t even let him choose the film (okay, maybe he'd made them watch Star Trek The Motion Picture last time, but that was no excuse). Not that he hated the idea of watching cute animations his friends had found, but teenagers falling in reciprocated love just hit too close. 

Currently they were all laying on the ground between blankets pillows and stuff. Makki and Mattsun were cuddled up to each other while Tooru hugged a pillow all lonesome, trying not to stare as they nuzzled each other or did whatever else, being all cute and couply. He was lowkey envious and couldn’t help himself though. Of course they noticed eventually, and Issei run his fingers through his own curls in a pseudo-sexy gesture.

“Like what you see, Tooru?”

Tooru rolled his eyes and flipped them, but his blush was plenty damning in itself. His friends laughed loudly, and Makki blew him a kiss. Gosh, he wanted to have a chance, have the guts to do something, but for someone who was so dedicated and workaholic he couldn’t gather the determination to do anything. Before he could dwell on that some more, though, Issei’s phone started ringing - the ringtone some stupid thing with lots of _fucks_. He took the call, and while he was distracted Makki started making funny faces at Tooru, who couldn’t stop himself from genuinely smiling at her. 

Issei soon ended the call with a sigh, then a groan. 

“Manager asked me to drop by work, sorry guys. Will you two be okay without me?”

“We’ll suffer terribly, but we shall survive.” Hana even clung to her boyfriend’s leg, dramatic as could be. 

Issei smiled and kissed her lips softly before walking over to Tooru and kissing his forehead. He blushed fiercely and pushed his friend away. 

“Mattsun, you’re so flirty. Your girlfriend may get jealous.”

“Nah, I’m pretty content watching you two kissing.” She sounded too damn pleased. 

Issei left them, seeming a bit sad to do so, and as he closed the door Hana groaned, hugging a pillow tightly. 

“His manager is such an asshole.”

Tooru slid closer and patted her hair, then smiled cockily. 

“Well, I know at least twenty girls that would be delighted to have a while alone with me.”

She rolled her eyes before poking his ribs. Even while coughing he couldn’t quite keep himself from looking at her. She looked so beautiful with her messy hair and piercings and tattoos. Hanamaki had always looked good, actually, but she just seemed to look better now somehow. Tooru felt his cheeks burning. Fuck, he had it bad. 

“Wanna go back to watching the movie or wanna do something else?”

He shrugged and she pressed play. They laid together on the floor among blankets and comforters, right next to each other, shoulders rubbing from time to time. Gosh, he felt so ridiculous. Back when he was a teenager he’d had girlfriends and crushes, but it was so different. He’d once have thought about flirting despite significant others, but he wouldn’t ever do this now, to them. Tooru wanted to be with Hana and Issei, wanted to cuddle up to them at night, kiss them, no matter how crazy that sounded. 

On the screen the universe mocked him, the protagonist finally gathering the courage to confess his own love. The cosmos was surely urging him to do _something_ , and he really wanted to tell it to fuck itself, 'cause pressure was no way to go. At some point he felt eyes on him, though, and turned to see Hana staring at him like a cat at its prey. He pouted.

“What?”

“You look like a greek statue, it’s so fucking unfair. You’re too pretty!” Her voice was- flirty? No, that's not it. Surely.

He couldn’t keep himself from preening anyway, running his fingers through his hair. He loved a compliment, what could he do? He then watched as she flipped to lay on her back, her shirt folding up to reveal her belly (such a cutie belly, with flower tattoos). 

“Well, you are no better, Hana-chan. With your awesome tattoos and pretty everything.”

“Oh, you are a flirty one. I guess I know what all those girls in high school saw on you, you smooth talker.”

He was fucked, because she was smiling and looking downright blissful in the soft light coming through the window. And damn, if he could have her just for a couple of moments he would be in heaven. Their eyes locked as in the background he heard the silly music theme for the romcom playing. 

_”Just do it, Tooru.”_ Maybe she had actually said that, or he'd just wished very hard she had, he couldn’t tell. 

He leaned in on instinct, so to say, lowkey feeling as dumb as could be. His face was so close to hers and her eyes fluttered shut. He brought a hand to her cheek, then eventually grew the courage to kiss her and fuck, he felt so light. Her hands raked through his hair, grabbed at his waist, and Tooru kept going, kissing her slowly and deeply, savoring while he could, pushing the guilty as far as he managed. She began to fall back and he followed, laying half on top of her, hands sliding to her side and then her thighs. Damn, she was such a good kisser - not that he had heard bad things about his kissing either. She made little pleased noises every once in a while, and no one had to know how shamefully he moaned back. Too soon he moved back a bit, pressed his face to her neck to hide his blush, took some time to just breathe her in. 

“Fuck, Hana-chan.…”

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair before pulling him to another kiss, still laughing and smiling and touching him anywhere she could reach. It wasn't even sexual, for which he was grateful. He was already being an asshole and kissing someone he shouldn’t, how could he forgive himself if he took it any further? He was so into kissing her, though-

The door slammed shut, cutting his line of thought like a knife.

“Everybody wanna steal my giiiirl, everybody wanna take her heart away, couple billion in the whole wide world find another one 'cause she belongs to me.” 

Tooru felt his whole body tense, and he startled off Hanamaki only to turn and stare at Issei, who still stood close to the door, singing along a stupid dance. While staring him dead in the eyes, that is. He felt the blood draining from his body. He had fucked up, he knew. He had kissed his friend’s girlfriend - who was his friend too. He heard Hana’s clear laughter behind him and watched as she threw Mattsun a pillow.

“You asshole, don’t you _steal my girl_ me.”

Tooru kneeled on the ground - where he was already sprawled anyway - and stared at Issei.

“Please, not the face.” 

“What the fuck, Oikawa?” His friend asked, before crouching in front of him. “Why not the face?”

“You’re not gonna beat me?” 

Issei seemed shocked before his face smoothed and he patted Tooru's shoulder.

“Dude, we knew you had a thing for us. Well, we were waiting for you to make a move, but then you took so long and we decided to nudge you a bit. I’m not mad at you, though we _could_ have talk first, you asshole.” Issei gave a pointed look. “But we both wanted to kiss you anyway, and maybe ask you on some dates?”

Tooru felt kinda light headed, relief making him gape and surprise making him blush. He did feel dumb and unrefined leaning closer to Mattsun this time, which wasn’t at all like him. He was supposed to be the one who read people, but they were just out of his league it seemed.

“I'd really like a date.”

And before he could do anything, Mattsun got up close and kissed him deeply. It was so different from kissing Makki but so fitting anyway, and he let himself be pulled tight and kept kissing and kissing, and gods, he hadn’t expected his day to turn on like this. Tooru felt Makki at his back and blushed even more, but felt great too. He would have latched on to Issei until his lips got numb if it wasn't for Hana whining. 

“Learn to share, you two.” She said while making her way in between them like the perfect little shit she was. If Tooru was prone to drama (which he totally wasn't) he'd say he could die happy just then, but for quite some time he was too busy to talk anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
